


Our Brother Tyler

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, Crying, Domestic Tyler, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Guidance counsellor, Hurt, Josh is a teacher, Josh is quite strict, Loneliness, M/M, Misunderstanding, More tags to be added, Pink hair josh, Problems, Romance, Sadness, Stress, Struggle, Tyler cries on the toilet, Tyler is misunderstood, joshler - Freeform, life - Freeform, lonely tyler, poor baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Tyler is a seventeen year old boy. Older brother to twelve year old Zack, nine year old Madison and three year old Jay.He cooks, cleans, and looks after his siblings like a father.Tyler gives up everything for them.





	1. Brother Tyler

**Author's Note:**

> There's something wrong with me I upload too much. 
> 
> But I will let you know that I won't update often since I have so many things I wanna finish. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Come on Jay, please listen to brother Tyler. Please?" Tyler requests, holding a small plastic spoon to his three year old brother. 

Jay keeps his lips pursed shut and looks doe-eyed at his older brother.

"Zack?! Are you up yet?! I'm leaving in ten minutes!" The older brother yells, still trying to get his little brother to eat. "Is Jay not going to listen to Tyler? Does Jay not want to watch a movie tonight?" Tyler asked, raising his brow and looking at his brother. 

Jay nods his head and obediently eats from the spoon. "That's a good boy, we can tell momma that Jay is a good boy okay? And also be a good boy at preschool, no throwing paints or toys or sand this time. Mrs Melrose won't be happy." He warns his baby brother and stands up from his seat, putting away dishes in the sink and washing them. 

Zack trudged into the kitchen, wiping his eyes and groaning in exhaustion. As the older male bubbled all the dishes he turned to speak to his brother sat on the table. "Seriously Zack, stop going to bed so late. What do you even do? You know you have school bro, seriously you can't become a successful rapper lazing around." Zack sighs. "I know bro, I know, I just, I'm struggling on my math and it's hard to understand." He says, pouring in some cereal and milk into a bowl. 

"Oh Zack bro, you can always tell me, I'm here to help. I help Maddy with her algebra and of course I would help you, just make sure you sleep earlier okay, the teacher just complains too much." Tyler says, washing the dishes and putting them to a side. 

"I'm sorry Tyler, I promise I will try harder and sleep earlier, for you." He says and smiles to Tyler's back. 

The older brother wipes his hands on a towel and ventures into the main room. He grabs Jay and Zack's coats and bags and Jay's shoes. 

"You're gonna be cool aren't ya Jay bro?" Zack asks his little brother as he munches on cereal. Jay nods and bites his small index finger. "No more trouble for Tyler bro." 

Tyler waltzes in and puts their belongings on the table. He takes the shoes and puts them onto Jay's small feet, doing them up, making sure they fit perfect on his little brothers feet. 

"Good?" Tyler asks and watches his brother shake his head. "Okay good." Tyler takes the coat and puts it on his brother, the he grabs his bag and places it on his shoulders.

"Come on Zack, school away." 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Tyler relaxed as he walked into class. 

He dropped Jay off at preschool and Zack to his class. Maddy had already set off early in the morning.

Since he was ten minutes early, Tyler could squeeze in ten minutes of shut eye. He had been up since six in the morning, preparing his siblings clothes for school, getting their bags together, making breakfast and making sure that they go study with an active brain.

Zack was twelve years old. He was pretty lazy but he tried his best when it came to supporting Tyler. Maddy was nine. She took the bus early to school. Tyler encouraged her to do more since she was such a clever girl for her age. Jay was only three, he barely ever spoke and Tyler did everything for him. Fed him, bathed him just like a father would to a son. Tyler was seventeen, he was a high school student and an ex basketball player for his school. 

He didn't have time for after school activities since Tyler had to pick up Jay from preschool and to be home before his siblings to let them in. 

Tyler didn't mind, as long as his siblings were home and safe, he didn't care about anything else. Or as long as they were fed, happy and content with the life Tyler was helping them to live. 

Tyler didn't matter, just his siblings.

He groaned as his head rested against the cold and polished wooden table. It was uncomfortable and made his neck ache. 

Someone was repeatedly calling his name, he figured it was the teacher telling him to wake up. 

Tyler winced as he lifted up his head from the table, feeling the cramp in his neck. 

"He's tardy ass Tyler, he does it every lesson." A male in the class cackled. 

"Okay okay, watch your language please." The teacher requests the student.

Tyler doesn't want to open his eyes since he's sat way at the back and his class is probably staring at him, including the teacher. 

"Tyler Joseph." He calls, waiting for the student to answer him and to open his tired eyes. 

"S-sorry Mr Roberts." Tyler apologises lowly, wiping his tired eyes awake. He hears the class snigger around him. The male forces his eyes open and looks up, blinking twice. It's not his teacher Mr Roberts, it's someone else. 

He has pink hair, a nose ring, a tight, white, crisp shirt and some black jeans. 

"I--uhh, sorry sir." Tyler stutters and stumbles on his words unable to finish his sentence.

"Hmm, Mr Roberts briefed me on your behaviour Mr Joseph. He also told me about your work also. Obviously you were asleep and weren't listening when I told my name to the whole class." The teacher says, a serious look plastered on his face. 

"I-I'm s-sorry." He apologises again. 

"It's Mr Dun, Tyler. And remember this, I don't tolerate slack, nor do I appreciate delinquent students." 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

"Jay!" Tyler chimed as his little brother came running towards him and engulfing him in a hug. "Were you good today?" Tyler asked, feeling his brother muffle a yes into his body. Tyler sees his teacher.

"Mrs Melrose." He starts. "Was Jay good today?" 

She smiles.

"I don't tolerate slack, nor do I appreciate delinquent students." 

Tyler shook his head and rubbed his eyes with one hand. Did Mrs Melrose really say that? Did she just call Jay a delinquent? 

"Just an angel Tyler, have a good day." She says with a smile and walks away. 

Tyler must have been real tired to have heard Mr Dun's words come out from Mrs Melrose's mouth. 


	2. Domestic Tyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things Tyler does on a daily basis. It's really not simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd see myself updating this so soon ^~^ enjoy and do leave feedback :D

"Jay! Maddy! Zack! Soups on!" Tyler screamed from the kitchen, in his apron and oven mitts, pulling out a fish pie from the oven. 

The male chuckles slightly at the rambunctious thudding coming from the stairs and then continued to set up the table. Glasses for all, plates for all. Jay seated next to Tyler so he could feed him and watch him  and a small version of a board game that they had in a cupboard somewhere, just for entertainment. 

As much as Tyler loved watching television and eating at the same time, he also preferred to talk with his siblings, help them out with any problems and to stop their brains rotting because of the television. There wasn't much to watch anyway since Tyler was unable to afford to buy subscription. 

Still he would try his best to make his siblings happy. Whether it be a store throw out or a bag of candy that they couldn't eat on a daily basis. 

"Yay! Fish pie!" Maddy chimes, taking a seat next to Jay's chair. Zack strolls in, hand in hand with Jay and seats him down whilst Tyler finishes preparing dinner. 

"Ta-da!" Tyler chimes and places the dish on the table, noticing the children's excitement at the happy face he cooked into the pie. 

"Smiley!" Jay says in his cute tone and giggles. Tyler loved making Jay talk or laugh since he didn't do it much. Jay was overly quiet since he didn't have his mother or father around. Every night when Tyler would tuck him away, into his bed, he would always ask for his mother. 

Tyler hated being the bearer of bad news. He despised telling his siblings anything they wouldn't want to hear, not only was it hard but Tyler would find himself in tears if it was a big issue. They were just kids and life was playing such a cruel joke on them. 

"Careful it's hot okay?" Tyler says, dishing some out for each of them and then himself. "If Jay eats it all, I promise we will watch a movie!" Tyler chimed, holding Jay's cutlery. "Really Ty?!" Maddy asked, perking up in her seat. "Of course, I borrowed a new movie from the library today." 

So the family of four children munched away their dinner and played their small board game of snakes and ladders, also talking about any school issues they were having. 

"Tyler everything is great! I'm working hard just like you told me, the teacher is rewarding me with good grades and stuff." Maddy beamed, drinking some water from her cup. 

"That's amazing Maddy, you'll be an amazing doctor one day, I know it." Tyler said. "And oh yeah, Zack, bring all your homework to the table, if you want me to help you and same for you Maddy, I'm very happy to help." 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Maddy wasn't struggling much with her work since she was such a bright young child. However Zack needed a little more help and Tyler helped him all the way through. 

"So all you need to do is find the power of x, simple." 

"Who cares about the power of x? Why must they do everything the hard way?" Zack whined. 

"Zack if everything was done the easy way, would we still be here?" 

Zack didn't want to answer to that. He knew what Tyler did was hard, it was physical and mental strain on his older brother. 

Tyler worked two jobs. One during the week and another on the weekend. The Joseph family were just about making ends meet. He worked enough to put food on the table, to make sure that his siblings were clothed,fed and content. Just the small luxuries in life they couldn't afford to have.

Gaming systems, movies, something really small as a birthday party or even a small holiday. 

That was the life they had to live but Tyler would try his best to make it adventurous, just for his little siblings. 

Tyler had finally cleaned up the kitchen and took a seat next to Jay in the main room with his cup of coffee, it was a small room but it was very cozy. Jay was wrapped in a blanket, eyes drooping at the movie. Maddy and Zack were wide awake. The clock was reading almost eight. As much as he would love for them to finish watching the movie, it was a school night and the three had to be on their way to bed.

"Alright lazy bugs, you know what time it is." Tyler says, interrupting Jay from his slumber as he shot open his eyes. 

Maddy obediently stood up and rubbed her eyes. "But the movie isn't over." Zack stated. 

"True but you need to catch on sleeping, you've already skipped so many hours young man." Zack couldn't argue with that. 

Tyler put his coffee to a side and leaned over the couch to pick up Jay. "Come on little guy." He says and groans as he lifts him up. 

Tyler follows behind Zack up the flight of stairs and walks into his shared room. 

"Jay excited for school tomorrow?" Tyler asked, grabbing his little brothers clothes. "Hmmpphh!" Jay whined, furrowing his eyebrows. Tyler smiled and then helped his little brother get dressed.

After doing so, he laid him down in the bed, covers over his small body and then the smaller child looked into his eyes. 

It was the same question.

"When will we see mommy again?" Jay asked in his innocent voice. 

Tyler sighed in pain and guilt. Gosh, the feeling was horrible. He felt like it was eating him alive. Despite all the things he ever did for his siblings, Tyler felt like the lowest human being that ever lived, that he was selfish and despicable and if one day  his siblings hated him, he wouldn't mind, he wouldn't blame them. 

Tyler pats the covers over Jay's stomach and smiles. "We'll see her Jay, time will tell and when God feels it's the right time. Now go to sleep little guy, there's a whole land of dreams waiting for you." Tyler says with a smile and then leans in to kiss his brothers forehead. 

A kiss from his mother and one from himself. 

Tyler steps out, leaving the door wide open so the hall lights can seep in after he turns out the room light, just to keep the monsters away, well the ones Jay claims to see. 

Maddy finished brushing her teeth and jumped into bed with Tyler tucking her in. "Goodnight Mads." He said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Tyler remembered how much Maddy used to talk before going to sleep, she was like a never ending chatter box but then again, however she was, Tyler loved her all the same. 

Lastly, was Zack's room. The male was sat on his bed, making some sort of origami animal. "Not a fan of sleep I see." Tyler says standing against the doorframe and then walking in casually. "Zack bro, honestly, what's up? Why don't you sleep?" Tyler asked, now taking a seat on his bed.

Zack continued to craft and then speak. "Sleep is lame bro." He says and folds the paper continuously. "Sleeps boring?" Tyler questioned, scoffing a little. 

"It's time wasting, there's so many things we could do, all the kids in my class go on holidays and stuff, they have stories to tell. I have nothing to tell them besides that we watch a new movie every other day." Zack stated, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Tyler was more upset than Zack at the current moment. He was failing at being a good brother, he said that he would try his best to make them happy, to never give them a chance to complain. 

Zack was right, they needed to be outgoing and like other children. The only ever time his siblings went out was when they needed to go to school. 

"Awww, Zack bro..." Tyler says and puts a hand on his little brothers shoulder. "Of course we can go somewhere one day, just lemme save up some money and trust me, we'll go somewhere great, all four of us." Tyler reassured, giving Zack a smile. 

"Five! Don't forget mom." He chimes and puts the paper away, laying down. 

His smile disappears.

"Goodnight Tyler bro." Zack says. 

Tyler stands up and smiles again, leaning in to kiss his brother on his forehead. "Ewww noooo gayyyy." Zack says and pushes Tyler's face away. 

Instead Zack puts out his fist and Tyler with a smile pounds it with his own. "I will get you Zack Joseph." Tyler jokingly warns and then steps out of his brothers room, switching off the lights and saying "Goodnight Zack bro." 

With that, Tyler steps out and gets ready for his 9pm shift at work. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

The store he worked at wasn't so far away, which was a good thing. Tyler's hometown didn't have a high crime rate, so he knew deep down his smaller siblings would be safe, that God would watch over them whilst he worked his four hour shift. 

The job wasn't overly hard and there wasn't much to do besides stacking shelves and cleaning wherever it was needed. No one really entered the store beyond 9pm so the work was relatively easy and straight forward.

"A-Yo Jo!" A colleague of Tyler's hollers as he enters the employee base, placing his bag pack inside a locker. "S'up Bren." Tyler replies, turning to face him. 

Brendon was also one of the late shift workers at the store. The male was around twenty four years old. He had a head of black hair, a rather loud and big mouth and a distinct forehead, the size of a helipad, no lie, you could land a plane on it. But it was his mouth that would get the young man into trouble and let's not forget to mention his sticky fingers.

"Nothing much dude, just haulin' my ass through this shift." He replies and groans loudly. Obviously, he didn't want to be here. "And you, school night? Are you sure you're gonna be up and atom? Because dude you look like shit." Brendon exclaims, carefully examining his work buddy. 

"I'm fine, don't worry, I'll be able to wake up tomorrow, just a four hour shift." Tyler says like it's nothing.

Like he doesn't have a life to live or has things he needs to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's so hard, to be the pillar of three younger children when there's no parents. 
> 
> How long will it go on like this? It's tough, but just to see them smile, he tells himself.


	3. About Josh Dun..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit about Josh Dun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!! I'm so sorry about the addition of a new character, it was so hard for me to write one in. My only other options were Blurryface and Spookyjim but they didn't feel right. Please don't be mad, believe me, nothing lasts forever.

Tyler worked two extra hours last night, remembering the little talk he had with Zack. If it meant working extra hours to put a smile on his younger siblings faces then he would go that extra mile. Just because they were disadvantaged in most ways, it didn't mean that they had to be disadvantaged in everything. 

He was awake at 7am this morning. Maddy had already gone, Jay and Zack had been dropped off and Tyler was half an hour early this time. The male wasn't sure whether he should fall asleep again after yesterday's events. His new teacher, Mr Dun was it? He seemed really strict and uptight. It was pretty sad since the old teacher didn't really fuss about it much. Just the occasional once or twice. 

Nevertheless, it had been a long night and the seventeen year old had only slept for a measly three and a half hours. If anything, he really needed it. So it wasn't long before he  cushioned his head with his bag pack and fell asleep on a chair, leaning on the schools desk.

 

|-/ \\-|

 

"I'm at work right now, look I'll talk to you later, please just--" Josh sighed as he got off of the line, his lover cutting the male off. 

Josh had done nothing wrong, he was just busy and had work to do, a class to teach in a short amount of time. The young teacher already spent last night getting wasted and for what? Now he had no lesson plan, no idea what to teach and a massive hangover. 

"I told you dude, I told you, I told him right?" Pete asks the other teacher in the room. "Oh yeah you told him." Patrick replies, nodding his head. Josh glares at them both, fed up with everything and everyone right now. 

"Dude, why are you stressing yourself out?" Pete asks, genuinely concerned for his friend. Josh stays quiet, knowing he has no real reason as to why he holds onto him, why he refuses to let him go.

"Sung Joon is an asshole, a big asshole, why do you hold onto a jerk like that? You deserve so much better man, not someone like him." Patrick butts in. 

Josh doesn't want to hear another word against his boyfriend. "I have a lesson." He dictates and stands up from his chair. The pink haired male grabs his laptop, stacks of work and heads out the door, not saying bye or anything else. 

Patrick and Pete had said enough.

It's true, Josh was so jealous of their amazing relationship, the trust, the love, the respect, gosh, he wished he could have it all. Just at least to know that his relationship was real, that the love was there. The male tried everyday to convince himself because he really liked Sung Joon, he envied his good looks, his demeanour and how he wasn't afraid to approach random strangers, the way he did with Josh back in South Korea.

Josh was teaching English abroad to foreign students and he was chosen to take the job in Seoul of South Korea. Josh didn't know any Korean, since it wasn't really required for the job role anyway and he figured it would be hard to interact with the students since they only knew their native tongue. Luckily for Josh, a sit in teacher was provided to help talk back to the students who didn't understand well and this teacher happened to be Sung Joon Kim. 

He had a short back and sides hair cut with a very fluffy quiff, dynamic eyes, small nose and plump lips, like every other girls dream, he was perfect.

Josh on the other hand wasn't particularly focused on Sung Joon. He was more into teaching his students until one day the Korean teacher made a move. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

"Ahh Mr Dun, must be hard to travel to a foreign country, not know their native tongue, just to teach English."  Sung Joon stated, walking towards Josh at his desk. "O-oh yeah haha." Josh replied awkwardly, scratching his head, assessing the students work. "Well I was recommended this job and I didn't need to know Korean so why not?" Josh says with a smile. 

Sung Joon smiles back with his hands in his pockets and he speaks "Come on Josh, let me show you one of my favourite restaurants in Seoul." 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Sung Joon really was a dream and for someone like him to approach Josh, he found unreal. 

But then, everything changed, things became less romantic and more based on arguments and alcohol and coping alone, and Josh who just couldn't seem to let go. 

With his piles of paper work and laptop in hand, Josh strode into his classroom, placing the load on the desk and huffing repeatedly. As that died down, Josh heard light snores filling his classroom. 

His mocha coloured eyes scoured the room and caught glimpse of a figure sleeping at a desk. 

It was him, the student that the old teacher talked about, Tyler Joseph. Josh recalled everything he said.

'He always falls asleep, barely, ever pays attention, his homework is always insufficient and his attitude to his class work is weak.'

Josh never understood why students like Tyler existed. There were so many poor children in the world who would die for an education, ones who do anything just to become someone and something, then there was Tyler Joseph. A student who sleeps his life away, doesn't pay attention and wastes the time of teachers by not taking in information in class. 

Also, if he hated school so much, why was he here thirty minutes early.? 

Josh dismissed him and opened his laptop to log in and quickly figure out a plan for the class that was almost arriving soon. 

It wasn't long before he was typing away, becoming satisfied with the plan that he was creating.

"N-no d-dad p-please." Tyler stuttered in his sleep in a scared sort of tone. Josh perked up from his laptop and looked over at the student who was still sleeping away. 

He must have been having a nightmare. Josh could wake him up and let him know that it was all unreal but then again, he had work to do. 

It was back to light snoring and the sound of tapping away until the classroom door burst open to reveal one of the younger children from the other grades. Josh looked at him dumbfounded.

"Tyler!" The boy called but the sleepy teenager was far from awake. Josh took charge of the situation and acknowledged the little boy. "Is everything okay?" He asked, looking over at the kid with his furrowed eyebrows. "It's Tyler's brother Zack, they're throwing him into the garbage can again." The little boy squeaks and immediately, Josh stands up from his seat. 

He wants to wake up Tyler and let him know but since he's the teacher, it's his job to control inappropriate behaviour in the school. 

The boy lead the way as Josh strode behind, looking around the halls, examining the white and shiny floors, students lingering around, awaiting to get into class.

"No! Get off me!" Zack screamed as a group of older children grabbed him and tipped him inside a trash can. Josh quickly ran towards the scene and pulled all the older students away. As he shoved them, the pink haired teacher approached the trash and pulled out the little boy, landing him on his feet and noticing the sobs eliciting from his mouth. 

Josh turned to look at the students with rage in his eyes as he held onto Zack's shoulders. "Names now, tell me!" Josh said in a loud tone, hoping to intimidate the group. None of them spoke a word and just exchanged glances. 

"That's two detentions, names NOW!" He said a little louder, getting fed up. The main one spoke up for the three of them. 

"Mikey, Frank and Ryan" He spoke and looked towards the ground, feeling Josh's laser eyes pierce through him. 

"Well you three." Josh says and points "Detention for a whole week, the rest of you, please sit inside that classroom and wait for me."

The crowd that witnessed the whole scene, obediently walked into the classroom and Josh turned to little Zack. "Are you okay?" Josh asked, examining the tears spilling from the boys red eyes. "Y-yes s-sir." He sniffled and wiped his eyes. 

"You're a brave little boy Zack, if anyone ever troubles you again, you tell me or you find me okay, I'm Mr Dun." Josh said and gave the boy a smile. Zack smiles back and with one last sniffle, he wipes his nose on the back of his sleeve and nods. 

Josh on the other hand, entered the classroom and gave everyone who witnessed the bullying, a detention, besides the little boy who called for Tyler's assistance. "You think bullying is funny do you? Something you can stand to watch? Well not here you don't, it's not funny, it's not cool and it's definitely wrong. And trust me if I see any of you in these situations again, I'll make sure you end up in detention every other time." 

With that, Josh left the classroom and took Zack to his and then back to his own. Tyler was still fast asleep on the desk, snoring away. 

Josh just continued with his work and got himself prepared for class which was going to start in a few minutes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna know what Sung Joon looks like or not, just let me know in the comments below. :D
> 
> Wow! That was some weird Tyler dream stuff am I right? 
> 
> By the way can you please check this out? ^~^ Love you <333
> 
> https://youtu.be/Yt_lao5rli8
> 
> Stay tuned frens |-/ <3


	4. Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gets lectured by Mr Dun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, got alotta work to do and I can't type properly right now either. Please excuse any grammatical errors ^_^ most of all enjoy!

Tyler jumped awake in his seat, shocked by the sudden chatter of the students piling into class. Thirty minutes of sleep still wasn't enough for the seventeen year old. It took him around maybe ten minutes to fall asleep against the cold hard wood which was his desk. 

His teacher, Mr Dun was already set up at the front of the class, ushering the students in and then giving Tyler a uncertain glare of disapproval. The student was unsure of what his problem was but dismissed it as he pulled out his work books and waited for Mr Dun to begin his class. 

He began to dictate the what he was going to be teaching in his class but Tyler didn't really pay attention since his focus landed back on the nightmare he just had. 

It was his dad. 

Tyler wasn't fond of his father and the way he used to treat his mother. His dad was aggressive, unkempt and always out for money though he never really had a job. All the money he did have, he didn't spend on his family. It was all on alcohol, cigarettes and betting. Betting was the worst since he always put on large amounts of money and ALWAYS lost. He put pressure on the family. Jay was only very young at the time and their mother was always trying her best. Tyler would be making paper rounds on his bike just to help out. 

It pained Tyler a lot to have seen his mother struggle, especially with four children, all being so young. Their father however was a waste of time and space and he fled the Joseph family home when he realised they had no money left. 

Tyler just returned to listening to Mr Dun about the work that their old teacher had left them to do. It was better than over thinking again and going into the dark parts of his thoughts. 

"So your old teacher gave me back your assignment work and I have to say I'm pretty impressed." He begins, holding a pile of work. Tyler's face and body heats up with sweat when he realises that he never handed in the work. The male did try and do it but every time he sat down, his eyes either shut or his siblings needed him for something even more important because Tyler had to face it, the siblings were his first priority. 

It made things very awkward as Mr Dun gave all the work out and skipped Tyler. "Mr Joseph..." his voice starts. "I need you to stay behind and talk to me after class." He says, approaching the front again and turning to look at the student who already had countless eyes staring at him. 

If Mr Dun asked, he could always tell him the truth, confide in him. Let him know that his life was hard. He no longer had a father, no mothering role, he played both parents for his siblings. He worked two jobs, worked extra hours just to make things work. Tyler even dropped out of extra curricular for all the things he struggled in because he simply could not balance that with everything else.

But when did teachers care or understand? They didn't know the term confidentiality if their lives depended on it. Mr Dun would definitely do something about it. He would firstly tell the principal, who would make it his job to call social services and get all his siblings taken away. Tyler would be put into a careless home, living rough. 

What sort of life would that be? Tyler knew he'd rather do what he's doing now than to even think about the alternative. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

When the time came, the students flooded out of the class whilst Tyler stayed uncomfortably seated in his chair, shifting his feet and looking to the ground. Mr Dun was at his desk, logging off his laptop and then he took long strides towards Tyler. His face not showing any emotion and his body language showed seriousness. Tyler breathed out when his teacher coughed and began to speak to him.

 

"Do you enjoy learning Tyler?" He asked, folding his arms and standing tall in front of the timid boy. Tyler made eye contact but tore his gaze away in a millisecond. He felt Mr Dun judging him and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"I-I do." Tyler replies, playing with his hands, feeling them grow warm and moist with sweat. He hated being the centre of attention. 

"So would you like to explain to me why this REALLY important assignment you had to do, hasn't been submitted yet?" The pink haired teacher asked, emphasising the word really. The teacher wasn't sure whether to be agitated by Tyler's lack of attention or the fact that he didn't hand in his work like he was supposed to or even both.

Tyler didn't know what excuse to use on his teacher. Because it seemed that every excuse that did exist was useless. This ranged from,  the dog ate my homework, I went on holiday, I didn't receive the assignment, I was too sick to attempt it, my life got overwhelmed, a family member died.

I have three siblings to take care of, I have two jobs and my life is killing me slowly, I have no money or time to do something fun homework doesn't answer the question.

There was that but teachers didn't care. The way lawyers found loopholes in contracts, teachers found loopholes in their students excuses, no matter how serious the situation seemed and it was obvious that Mr Dun wasn't going to take it.

"I just didn't get around to doing it s-sir." Tyler stuttered, knowing that his excuse wasn't enough. "I couldn't f-find the t-time.." he trails off, feeling his heartbeat increase.

"How many hours are in a day Tyler?" Mr Dun asked, taking a seat on top of a students desk, not looking away from his student. Tyler gulped because he knew that this was the beginning of a lecture, a long one at that. 

"T-twenty four s-sir.." He swallowed unintentionally, feeling his cheeks heat up and feeling incredibly warm and uncomfortable in his own skin.

Mr Dun shakes his head and scoffs. "The average student goes to sleep at nine to ten on a school night. Wakes up around six to seven in the morning, attends school until three. Before going to sleep and repeating the whole day again, there's around six to seven hours of free time a student gets to have. Multiply all of that, including additional time on the weekends over a period of two weeks. That sounds like plenty of time to me Tyler. What do you think? Even if a family member dies, you still have time, holiday or not, you have time. The dog eating your homework is not an excuse because assigned work is always online on the schools page. So there is no other excuse you have Tyler, unless your arms had been amputated, which they clearly aren't." 

Tyler stays silent and fights back the tears with a particularly large breath. His new teacher thought he was a slacker and that he did these things on purpose. 

Why wouldn't anyone just understand him? All other students were selfish enough to use the excuses for themselves, it was no wonder why teachers failed to believe anyone. 

Mr Dun was wrong about everything he estimated. Tyler wasn't like almost every other student who had a carefree life. He had responsibilities which weighed him down like a tonne of bricks. Whether he told Mr Dun or not, it was going to be an issue either way. 

"This isn't the first class you've slacked off." Mr Dun starts again, clearly still a lot of things that were better off unsaid. "I've gone through your records and you're failing at almost everything. The teachers complain that you show no desire to be in class, despite all the reports sent home. Do your parents even care about you?" He spat, still keeping his cool. 

Tyler's lips instantly curved downwards but he tried his best to keep them straight. His throat was clogged up with a huge lump and he was unable to get rid of it. His tears however tickled his water line, threatening to spill any second. 

Tyler didn't want to speak. He didn't have anything to say. 

"Listen Tyler, you need to improve, you need to work harder and better and stop leaving things last minute. This side, this effort you are showing is unacceptable and as your teacher I'm able to keep you back after school for however long I need." 

Tyler didn't need that. He couldn't stay behind. He quit extra curricular for a reason and he wasn't going to stay behind again. He needed to be home to look after his siblings, feed them and send them to bed. Maddy and Zack were too young to handle Jay all alone and Tyler needed to be there. He couldn't stop thinking about all the things that could happen to them whilst he was at school.

 

"N-no." Tyler tried to retaliate, shutting his mouth after realising how close he is to breaking down.

 

"Well Unfortunately for you, you're staying behind until you show signs of improvement. I'm sorry Tyler but this is for your own good. No one is going to leave my class with a failed grade, do you understand? You're going to work your hardest and I'm going to make sure of that." Mr Dun concluded, standing up from the desk and trailing back to his own.

Tyler felt so cold, so tired and most of all upset and angry with the way Mr Dun was treating him. Why couldn't he be like his old teacher, the one who didn't care all too much? What he was doing was unfair and to top things off, Mr Dun didn't know half of what Tyler did.

 

"I'm also going to send a letter home Tyler, your staying behind starts today." Mr Dun concludes.

 

"No! I can't!" Tyler yells a little this time. He can't stay behind, his siblings don't have a key. As he yells, Tyler stands up from his seat. 

 

"You stay or I call your parents, do you understand me Tyler?" Mr Dun asked, his eyes bulging a little, showing the student who was in charge. 

 

Tyler wasn't going to have it. His siblings lives all rested in his hands and if he did anything stupid it would cost him big time. The teenager was quick to flee the classroom and storm off into the boys restroom. There he slammed one of the cubicle doors and sat down on the seat after slamming the lid shut.

Tyler couldn't help all the tears and sobs that came out of his mouth. He was unable to do what Mr Dun wanted. On top of everything else, what he wanted was impossible. Why  couldn't he just leave his stupid self out of Tyler's life. If Tyler was letting go and fucking up big time, that was all down to him and his decision. 

 

So Tyler decided he wasn't going to pay any heed to Mr Dun's lecture. He was going to go home at normal time like always because that was his choice. 

Tyler stayed sat there, letting all the tears fall and wiped them away on his sleeve, letting his cheeks and eyes sting.

Because he was going home, no matter what Mr Dun said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments and stuff. They're the best kind of motivation ^___^ thank you to all who leave kudos and appreciate my work! A shout out to you all for being wonderful and supportive ^~^ <3


	5. It Hurts, It All Hurts..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler sticks with his decision. Things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In advance, I'm so sorry. I hope no one gets triggered or upset. I have been writing this for three days.
> 
> Warning: Chapter does contain violence and profanities. Please read at your own risk. The following may break your heart.

Tyler stuck to his word that day after the lecture Mr Dun gave him. He wasn't going to let a newbie teacher tell him what to do. Tyler really didn't have a choice. No one would pick up Jay from preschool and leaving was his only option. Jay's teachers didn't appreciate parents or guardians picking up children late. On the other hand, Tyler didn't want to begin to imagine the action his teacher would take for missing out on the after school extra curricular. 

Tyler held onto Jay's hand as he walked off home, keeping him close and walking at a pace which Jay could keep up.

It was a cold and dry day outside. Leaves rustled against the ground, mostly coloured auburn and orange. They crunched against Tyler and Jay's feet as they walked up to the drive of their home and Tyler twisted the key in the lock. 

As the door opened, Jay waddled off to the main room to turn on the TV to watch cartoons whilst Tyler shedded his coat and ran upstairs to leave his belongings in his room. He also grabbed a blanket for Jay to keep him warm since the weather had now been cold and Tyler was unable to afford central heating.

"Are you hungry?" He asked the little boy whilst taking off his coat and throwing the blanket around his shoulders, as he watched intently at the cartoons airing. "Jelly..." He cheered, looking up at Tyler with a bright toothy smile. Tyler smiled back and spoke. "Jelly after dinner how about that? It needs to set Jay." The little boy didn't reply after that he focused on his programmes and Tyler just entered the kitchen to conjure something up for his little brother. 

Tyler felt a draught enter the kitchen as he began to pull out some food items. 

"Tyler I'm home!" Maddy yelled from the door and took off her shoes to change into her fluffy slippers. "Hey Mads! You hungry?" Tyler yelled to her. "Yes, can I have a sandwich?" She asked and took off her coat also, hanging it on the hooks near the outside door. 

"Sure." He replied and starts to conjure up sandwiches for his siblings. 

Tyler wondered where Zack was. Maybe he was with friends. He was supposed to be home and that worried Tyler. He didn't want to end up going out and looking for him. It sucked since Tyler was unable to buy a cell for Zack and it would come in handy for times like these. 

As he finished making them, Maddy was already halfway down the stairs so he handed it to her as she landed and he gave the other to little Jay.

It was then the door swung wide open to reveal Zack. "Hey Zack! What the hell dude? Where have you been? Do you want a sandwich?" Tyler asked the male. Zack just completely ignored him and ran upstairs. Tyler was taken aback and decided to just follow him.

Zack slammed his room door shut and Tyler wasn't sure whether to open it and check on his brother. Zack was known for having episodes rarely but this was the first time he slammed a door. 

"Hey Zack! Are you okay?" Tyler asked on the outside, knocking the door but he received no reply.

Maybe it was best for Tyler to leave Zack on his own right now.

 

|-/ \\-|

 

"For fuck sake!" Josh cursed as he entered the staff base, slamming text books onto his station and then slumping down into his seat.

Patrick looked at him confused whilst sipping his coffee and spoke. "Paper work?" He asked, setting his cup down gently. 

Josh shook his head with his hands in his hair. "Students." He said and exhaled harshly. "I was supposed to mentor one and he ran off home." He says and leans his head back now, closing his eyes. 

"Since when did you care about students?" Patrick asked, chuckling a little.

Truth be told, Josh didn't care much. He just didn't want to go home and look at all the things that reminded him of when he was happy. Tutoring Tyler was an excuse for him not to go home. But then again when his students slacked, he despised it, so he kind of did want to help Tyler but it seemed as if he wasn't even willing.

"I always care that my students get good grades, how else do you think my Korean students know English so well?" Patrick felt taken aback by Josh being defensive so he stopped talking to him and resumed doing whatever he was doing. Patrick was going to leave when Pete was done with classes.

Josh felt like an asshole but he couldn't help it. He was never aggressive like this, ever. Josh was usually a very easy going person, chill and carefree but he got into a relationship which made him turn for the worst and these actions were the outcome. 

Josh could always stay at the school and finish some work here but the teacher always fell asleep at his desk and never got anything done. So there was no point.

But tomorrow, he was going to give Tyler a piece of his mind. 

So that was that, Josh decided to just go back to his place and suffer whatever his boyfriend had to say today. 

It hurt being in love, especially when you refused to let go. Would it be easier if Sung Joon just let him go? Would Josh be able to handle it? 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Back at the Joseph household, Tyler was making dinner. He had promised Jay jelly which was in the refrigerator, setting. Zack still hadn't left his room. Tyler decided to go up and check on him, see what was going on. It was Tyler's job as the eldest to make sure his siblings were okay. 

So it wasn't long before he was waddling up the staircase and standing outside his little brothers room, taking a moment to breathe out. He needed to be calm and collected. 

"Zack?" Tyler asks as he knocks on the door with two knuckles, anticipating a 'come in' or for the door to open by Zack himself. Neither happened. Instead Tyler knocked again and got the same reply. Out of curiosity, he decided to open it anyway and saw Zack sat on his bed, crafting with some paper, creating a new origami animal or something. The boy didn't look up or acknowledge his older brother who had stepped into the room and was now staring at him. 

"Zack what's up bro?" Tyler asked, approaching him and taking a seat on the far corner of his bed. Zack scoffed to himself and continued doing what he was doing. Tyler exhaled in sorrow and jutted his bottom lip out a little, shuffling close and then he took his hand and gently shook Zack. 

"Zack mannnnn, why aren't you talking to me dude?" Tyler asked, growing tired of Zack giving him the silent treatment. The younger male was growing agitated by the second by his brother acting like a little kid.

"Just get off me!" He yelled, dropping his origami animal on the bed and looking over to his brother with menacing eyes. Tyler backed away, blinking his eyes and his hands against his chest, surprised by his brothers sudden outburst.

Tyler couldn't recall any moment of today where he did something that would irritate his brother like this because that outburst was new. Zack was growing up, not getting any younger, Tyler knew these things happened. 

"Dude whats wrong? What did I do? Please talk to me." Tyler requested, urgently trying to get Zack to speak to him. He didn't like this one bit, he really wanted everything to be okay with his brother. Tyler loved Zack a lot. "Why are you giving me the silent treatment?" He asked, now impatient.

Tyler remembered his father used to give the silent treatment a lot. Whether it was to Tyler's mother or himself and his siblings. It hurt Tyler a lot when he saw Zack being ignored by their menace father or when Jay was small and crying, his father just neglected him. He hated the current attitude of his brother.

"So you're just gonna ignore me like dad?" Tyler asked, feeling regret as soon as those words spill from his mouth. Zack's pupils shoot up to look at his brother dead in the eyes, anger filling his irises. 

"Don't you dare compare me to dad Tyler, ever!" He seethes and pushes his brother on the shoulder harshly. Tyler feels like punching himself in the face. No one could ever be like his father.

"God I'm sorry Zack, that just came out." Tyler apologised, running a hand through his hair. "I just want you to talk to me, why won't you?" He asked.

Zack scoffed again and looked down at his bed, tearing his gaze away from his brother. "You know Tyler, maybe you're just like dad." 

The older male began to feel a pang in his chest as his brothers statement. Was he really like his father? He was useless and evil. Tyler did everything to make his brothers and sister happy. How was he like his dad?

Tyler couldn't help but to over think and believe the words that came out of Zack's mouth. Maybe he was right.

"You don't even care about me Tyler, whenever I need you in school, you're always too busy doing nothing to help me. You're just a waste of space like dad and I hate dad, so much." 

Tyler doesn't say anything, he just let's him talk. 

"My friend went to go find you because I was in trouble Tyler, some boys put me inside a trash can and all I could hear was laughing and jokes about me. That I was a trash can baby. That I'm homeless, my dad is a loser and my mom is a..." Zack paused. Tyler listened.

"Instead a teacher came to help me, Mr Dun. He said that if I needed anything, I should go to him. And you know what, maybe he's right. I always rely on you Tyler to help me but no, you're too busy sleeping away on a desk to even think about me. Yeah, my friend told me you were too busy sleeping, so don't lie to me and say you weren't." Zack says, looking at his brother who is looking down to the ground, hanging his head in some sort of shame.

 

Tyler knew he was a bad brother. He did everything wrong. He couldn't satisfy his siblings if his life depended on it. Today he failed to rescue his brother from bullies and older students, what sort of older role model was he? Zack was right, maybe Tyler was just like his dad.

"You don't need to worry about me next time, I'll just find Mr Dun, he'll help me." With that, Zack jumps off of his bed and heads out down the staircase and into the main room. 

Tyler on the other hand was left with his thoughts and his mind again. It's such a dark place. Whatever positivity goes in, it comes out negative. He felt so bad, so useless right now. He didn't save his brother, he proved to him today how much of a failure he was. He couldn't satisfy anyone. Everyone had a problem with Tyler. His teachers, his school, his siblings and that was too much to handle. The male worked so hard to do things right, to make thing works and no one was appreciating him. 

No, he wasn't allowed to play victim, he told himself. He had to work harder and better to be a better person. But he couldn't help when he burst out into tears on his little brothers bed. Tyler curled up into a ball, silently crying against the sheets, letting the salty tears escape and soak up into the covers, trailing one after the other. 

He didn't mean to hurt Zack like that. The teenager was just so tired he couldn't even wake up. Life was really hard for him. He still had a job to go to tonight and that meant even few more hours of sleep.

Not to mention, he didn't want to remind himself of tomorrow and what action Mr Dun would take. Truth be told, Tyler was terrified, he knew how unreasonable his teacher was and whatever punishment he had, wasn't going to be pleasant for him. 

Tyler thought Mr Dun was overly mean for no reason. He didn't understand anything and would just run his mouth off whenever. That was the problem with young teachers, instead of feeling a teenagers pain, they would just slag them off to other teachers and tell them how worthless they are. 

Tyler sniffled one last time and used his sleeves to wipe his tears away. He needed to give his siblings dinner and send them to bed, it must have been a long day for them. 

Before heading downstairs, Tyler washed his face with water in the bathroom to clear his red eyes. That's how they could tell if he had been crying. 

Tyler bolts downstairs and into the kitchen and begins to serve dinner. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Josh sat on a chair at the dinner table, with a microwave meal for one accompanied by a glass of red wine and his laptop was open whilst he got busy doing school work. Sung Joon wasn't back yet and Josh didn't understand why. Maybe he was still at the university. 

Honestly, he didn't care, he was actually glad he wasn't back. Sung Joon would just cause an argument between them both and Josh was always forced to lose. 

The male just continued to plan his lessons for school tomorrow and occasionally bit at his food which was now growing cold. As he typed away majestically, he didn't hear a jingle of keys and a door shut. Sung Joon was back.

"Hey Josh." He says as he enters the room, throwing his blazer on to the couch and turning to look at his boyfriend who was typing away and failed to acknowledge him. Sung Joon raised his eyebrow and then coughed loudly to grab his boyfriends attention. Josh jumped a little and turned to look in Sung Joon's direction. 

"Oh hey Joon, did you just come back?" Josh asked, turning back to his laptop. Sung Joon shook his head and approached Josh a little. "Wow has it come to that point in our relationship where you don't really care about me?" Sung Joon asked chuckling lowly and letting out a sigh. Josh looked away from the computer screen and then to his boyfriend who had a small smile on his face. He was always so beautiful Josh thought. 

"Babe..." Josh says and gets up out of his seat and approaches his boyfriend with open arms. "Of course I care about you." He says and grabs a hold of Sung Joon's shoulders but the man takes Josh's hands and pushes them away.

"Forget it, you don't need to feign love with me." Sung Joon says in a low tone, walking back to grab his blazer jacket. He doesn't hear the beating heart tear apart inside Josh's chest, Sung Joon doesn't see anything, the pain, the tears and the love in Josh. 

"But I-I'm not feigning Joon, you know I love you to the moon and back." Josh says, trying to get closer to his lover, showing him that he loves him with all his heart. Sung Joon won't have it, he moves away and looks over at Josh, not convinced at all. 

"I'm used to it now Josh, you don't need to lie to me." He says and shakes his head in disbelief. "I'm not lying Sung Joon! I love you! I love you so much!" Josh yells in a loud tone, making sure his boyfriend knows he's telling the truth. Josh loves him so much, it hurts. 

Josh's arms go limp when he sees Sung Joon walk away into their bedroom. He didn't believe him, nor did his boyfriend reply with 'I love you too.' Josh began to question whether his boyfriend really loved him still or not. 

He wasn't in the mood to finish his work. Josh grabbed the whole bottle of red wine and drank sip after sip, making sure he blocked out all emotion, including love. He didn't want to think or feel, just disappear into a void but Josh knew he shouldn't get drunk on a school night. So after his final glass, he stood up, leaving his laptop closed and turned off. He wasn't overly drunk just a little bit tipsy, just enough to know he wasn't out of it. 

Sloppily, he walked towards his and Sung Joon's bedroom. There were no stairs since it was a two persons apartment. One which they agreed to buy together but Sung Joon insisted that he pay alone because ultimately, he got this for his 'Joshie.' 

Joshie didn't even leave his lips anymore.

Josh felt sick as he reached the door but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard muffled talking from inside their room, followed by laughter. 

Sung Joon was on the phone. 

"Ah yeah, haha, it's okay, nothing new." 

Josh hears him say. The male keeps his breathing quiet and tries to stop his heart from racing so hard.

"Ha! Today he said he loved me. When I got back, he didn't even realise I was there. But when he needs me and my love like the leech he is he'll come straight at me." Sung Joon says and chuckles, Josh already holding back a mass amount of tears. 

"I could run a mile and leave his sorry ass here but let's face it, he would be a wreck without me. He'll crumble and fall and practically beg on his knees for me because let's be honest, no one wants a used, pathetic, cry baby of a boyfriend. He should be lucky I tolerate him." 

Josh covers his mouth and runs off into the bathroom and locks the door, slowly letting out his sobs that were choking him before. He didn't want to believe that his lover was talking about him like that to someone else. 

A leech? Josh was far from a leech. He loved Sung Joon wholeheartedly and truly. 

Josh couldn't help but to lean against the door as he fell and sob ever so quietly to himself because Sung Joon wasn't going to comfort him tonight. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Tyler wiped his eyes in the classroom as he woke up from his ten minute slumber. He wasn't seeing any vivid dreams. Just a white blank space with black dots all over the place. Tyler didn't understand why he would see those things but he let it go. 

The class would be piling in soon and Tyler didn't really want to be here right now. He wasn't sure if Mr Dun was going to react over yesterday. Maybe he forgot, maybe he didn't care anymore, Tyler would be grateful. 

Josh was a state after last night. Sung Joon didn't notice his puffy eyes and his redness in them. Maybe he did but just didn't care enough to ask. His mind was whizzing over the thought that no one would love him the way Sung Joon said. He's right. Who would love a man like Josh?

Peter and Patrick noticed how ill their friend looked. He looked as if he hadn't slept for a whole week and that if he needed someone to cover his lessons, they would be willing to do so. Josh refused. Instead, he had a lot of words bottled up inside of him that he needed to let out and he knew just to person to take it all out on. 

 

Tyler watched as the students piled in. Some giving him dirty looks and others ignoring his presence altogether. Tyler didn't care for any of them, if they wanted to make disgusting faces, that was up to them, he wasn't going to bother with childish students. It bothered him too much before to bother him now.

The teenager tensed up a little when he saw Mr Dun stood in the hallway, approaching his classroom. From a distance he couldn't notice anything up until he stepped inside and all the chattering students shut their mouths. 

They all focused on their teacher and his face. He looked horrible. No one dare ask nor speak. 

Josh just sat in his seat and opened his laptop and logged in. That's when he spoke.

 

"Tyler Robert Joseph, where were you yesterday after school?" He asked, in a serious tone, looking Tyler dead in the eyes.

Tyler felt his heart race and his breathing quicken. He was put under the limelight again and this time in front of the whole class to see. He was unable to form real words, his mouth opened but no words came out, he was scared, he was so sure that Mr Dun would have forgot.

Josh wasn't having it. 

 

"TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH! I AM ASKING YOU A QUESTION NOW ANSWER IT! WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Josh screamed, making Tyler jump in his seat. The poor boy was literally shaking in the chair, breathing fast and too shaken to speak, God he was terrified. 

 

"I-I-I went h-h-home s-s-sir." He uttered out of fear, some how cowering away from his teacher. This reminded him all too much of someone he really hated. 

 

"With what permission did you go home?! What did I say to you huh?! I told you to stay behind. Did that not stick into your thick skull Joseph? Do you think school is a joke?! If that's the case I'll make you look like a joke in front of your peers do you understand me?!" Josh asked, infuriated. 

 

This was wrong, so wrong, so cruel.

 

Tyler didn't say anything, just pure fear glowing in his eyes. 

 

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He screamed, making Tyler jump for the second time. The students hands flew to his ears as he covered them and closed his eyes uttering the words "I understand dad! I understand!" He quickly said and felt hot tears burn the skin on his cheeks. 

He was so embarrassed, so embarrassed. The class snickered at the way he acknowledged Josh. "Gay boy." Someone muttered. 

 

Josh wasn't done, he was never done until he felt satisfied. He was so cruel, they were so cruel. 

"Detention Tyler Joseph, after school, tonight." He said ever so calmly. 

Tyler was so scared, he could hear it over and over again. The laughter of his class mates intensifying. 

Before the boy knew it, he was running out of the classroom, down the halls and into the boys toilets. In there, he locked himself in a cubicle and sat in a corner, rocking back and forth, ears covered and eyes closed, reminding himself of how much everyone hated him. Zack, Mr Dun, his classmates, everyone he knew. Tyler was a failure, he was a nobody.

 

[Flashback]

 

Innocent eight year old Tyler stood outside his mother and fathers bedroom door. He hadn't seen his mother all day again. His littlest brother Zack had been crying all day. His father was neglecting his needs and the little baby needed his mother. Tyler only recalled his father telling him not to go into their room or else. But Tyler missed his mother, he wanted to see her. 

He cried outside the room for a good five minutes on the ground, unsure of whether to go in. He really missed his mom, God he missed her, she was only a few feet away. He couldn't help it, his heart was telling him yes. 

Slowly, he turned the door knob with his small hands and peered inside the room, his mother was on the bed, lying down. She also noticed the door open and turned to see who it was.

"Mama?" Tyler called, looking as his eyes looked into hers. At that moment he realised how much he missed her.

"Mama!" He cried and ran into the room, approaching her side of the bed and putting a small hand on her beautiful face. 

"Tyler, my beautiful baby boy." She called and put her angelic hand on her sons face, which was soaked with tears. She missed him so much. Her husband locked her away for two days, disallowing her from seeing both her sons. 

"I missed you so much baby, my baby." She cried as she cradled his face, she couldn't let him go, she didn't want him to go.

"Baby you need to go, daddy is going to hurt you if you don't go. I promise I'm okay baby please, please go Tyler." She begged her son. He needed to be safe, she only wanted him safe.  

"Mama!" Tyler continued to wail. "Mama, no please mama, Zack needs you mama, he's crying mama, daddy is hurting Zack mama!" He bawled, wiping his right eye with one hand. 

It hurt her so much to see her baby cry like this. He was so broken and only eight years old. Her husband was a beast, if she could, she would kill him, murder him, set herself and her babies free. 

"I need you to listen to mama baby, please." She tries but Tyler refuses to let go. "No mama no." He cries, fighting back. He knows the trouble, he knows the danger but the poor boy just wants his mother. 

 

"What the fuck is going on in here?!" Tyler's father screams as he enters and sees his son on his knees by his mother. 

"Please don't hurt him." The mother cries in the bed, unable to move because of all the pain he caused her. Beside her is a small baby girl, little Maddy who's asleep. 

The father advances for Tyler and grabs him by his hair, the little boy screams and grabs his mothers hand. "Mama! Mama!" He cried, letting go as his father shoved him away, pushing the small boy against a wall. 

"Tyler! Don't hurt my Tyler please!" The mother screams but is only silenced by a hard slap from her husband. "Shut up you slut! I'll fucking kill him! What did I say to you huh? What did I say?!" His father asked, kicking Tyler once on his side. The little boy just screeched in pain and curled in on himself. 

"You're never going to come in here again, do you understand me?" He spat at the little boy who just shivered as he cried. He didn't reply. 

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" He screamed and kicked him once more. 

"I understand dad! I understand!" He said and wailed, feeling the pain taking over his small body. 

It hurt, everything hurt. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again, it's so hard to write something like that for me. :,( 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys, do leave some feedback, I love y'all <3
> 
> Please check out my good friend StrawberryBasketCase, she has a lot of awesome works!


	6. Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is finding it hard to go back to class and deal with Mr Dun. 
> 
> So his counsellor (surprise guest) appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg how long has it been since I updated?! I'm such a bad person. To all those who read I AM SO VERY SORRY :,( I got caught up in college work. My life is taking massive turns and I got too stressed out to keep up. I've been kitchen sinking like an isle of flightless birds this past month, so friend please forgive me. Frens in the comments, I don't ignore you and I don't hate you. None of you bother me AT ALL. I love you all and all your support and thank you for the constant notifications for comments because if it wasn't for you, this chapter would probably never be up today. So it's all thanks to all you amazing guys, each and every one. 
> 
>  
> 
> AND PLEASE ENJOY :DDDDDD <3

He knew he couldn't stay locked up in there all day, he knew that he had to attend all his classes and finish the school day before he could go home.

 

Mr Dun wasn't going to let him go home though. Today was the result of him not going and what did that cause? A scene in front of the class, ridicule, embarrassment, shame. The male didn't want to show his face in the halls, the class and especially to his teacher. Tyler convinced himself enough to know that Mr Dun doesn't care about anything. He's heartless, cruel and probably only ever thinks about himself. The way he recklessly slandered the timid boy, proves that he had no heart. 

 

Then again, Tyler was afraid to leave the small place. He was afraid that Mr Dun would come running, banging on the door, yelling and screaming for the boy to come out and get back into class. The thought made his bones tremble and just made him want to stay there all day but he couldn't, he had to go.

 

He had to because that teacher had extended one hour onto his school day and that wasn't good. His first concern was little Jay. Tyler was certain that his teachers wouldn't let Jay go home with Zack, so there was problem one. Problem two was Maddy and Zack both didn't have a key to the house. So even if they did have Jay, how were they supposed to get in? Problem three was if they did have a key and got inside. Zack and Maddy weren't exactly old enough to cook for Jay. They could start a fire or accidentally add something in the food that they shouldn't and make Jay sick. 

 

Tyler was already pulling his hair out and on the verge of making himself bald. He needed to do something and fast. What could he do? I mean Zack was still not talking to him properly after the school incident. And he couldn't help but feel so guilty for not helping him. But he needed a solution fast. 

 

Was there anyone he could call anyone he could turn to? 

 

His co-worker Brendon maybe? It was worth a shot for he wanted all his siblings home and safe. Brendon may be unco-ordinated and tipsy half the time but you could trust him to do a job right. 

 

Well a serious job. 

 

Tyler immediately pulled out his cell and rang Brendon. 

 

"Yo, sup Tyjo." Brendon answered as if he just woke up. 

 

"Brendon, a-are you busy? C-could you do me a favour?" Tyler asked, wiping his nose on his sleeve. 

 

"Hmm...if you want me to buy you some beer I---"

 

"No no, nothing like that, I just need to you to pick someone up for me and take them home." Tyler said.

 

"Ooooohhhhh Tyler...." He begins chuckling into the phone. "You dirty little high school boy." 

 

Tyler on the other hand, face palms himself and speaks. "I need you to pick up my three year old brother from pre-school, okay? When you've collected him, take him home and make sure you see Zack, he will have the key." 

 

"Hmm, okay." Brendon says. 

 

"Please make sure they're safe, you can stay in my place until I come back or you can go, please just make sure they're safe Brendon, I trust you. And I promise I'll return the favour." Tyler says, fidgeting a little against the hard cold floor hurting his butt. 

 

"Don't worry about it Tyler." 

 

After giving the details, Tyler hung up and dropped his phone on the floor and rested his head on his knees. 

 

He still refused to leave the cubicle. What would he do? Where would he go? The class had laughed at him for accidentally calling the teacher 'dad'. Nothing was more embarrassing and humiliating than that. It only made him want to start crying again. To grab his own throat and disappear from this world but he wasn't allowed to. 

 

Tyler stopped shuffling and making any sudden noises when footsteps echoed repeatedly in the men's room. He leaned back into the wall and made sure his feet weren't poking out. His bag on the other hand was. Carefully, he pulled the strap and bought it in. 

 

"Tyler?" 

 

He stopped midway, trying to listen to the voice that just called his name. Oh gosh it was him wasn't it? 

 

"Tyler I know you're in here." 

 

No, he was thinking too much. 

 

"Mr Dun sent me." 

 

He wasn't sure if he should reply to the random person who was acknowledging him. It was obviously a teacher, one he barely saw or was new also. 

 

"He said you would be in here." 

 

Tyler didn't want to talk to any teacher or anyone in fact, anyone who had their feet planted in this school. They were all evil and out to get each other. 

 

"You probably don't know me." He starts, footsteps coming a little closer. Tyler can see the shadows under the cubicle door. 

 

"I'm Mr Way, your grades counsellor. Mr Dun sent me to check if you were okay." He says, Tyler ignoring every word he says. 

 

"I understand if you don't want to talk to me Tyler, but please come out of there, I'm here to help you." 

 

Tyler scrunches his face within the cubicle and dismisses everything Mr Way has to say. 

 

"You don't have to go back to classes if you don't feel comfortable, you can always stop by our new youth group section of the school. I'll leave you to it Tyler." 

 

Mr Way exited the men's room and Tyler was left alone again. At least he didn't have to go back to classes to that menace of a teacher but then again, he wasn't going to be spilling his heart all over a desk in front of Mr Way. Sure he was the counsellor and all that but what did he know about teenagers and their struggles? Their times were different and this generations is different. And besides, everything students told were never kept in confidence. 

 

Tyler was never going to trust Mr Way because he could blab to Mr Dun. The last thing the student wanted was to make the teacher feel bad and express fake sympathy towards him. He could shove it where the sun doesn't shine. 

 

The male checked the time on his phone, realising he spent a good half hour in there. There was only thirty minutes left of his lesson and he was sure as anything that he wasn't going back. Maybe he could join the youth group for a bit. It wouldn't be permanent since Tyler wasn't good at making friends anyway. Maybe just for the time being, Tyler needed a time out from being the world's responsible brother. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

It wasn't as busy as Tyler thought it would be. I mean it was pretty obvious since most of the students were in class. 

 

It was a bright classroom, full of different arts, colours, a piano sitting in the corner and a chalk board with assorted chalks. 

 

Tyler didn't care about anything but the majestic instrument sitting in the corner. It had been so long since he was stood that close to an instrument with such beauty resonating from it. His life had become so busy, so hectic that he found himself to become mesmerised by the amazing wooden piano, glistening in all it's might. 

 

Soon, Tyler found the tips of his hands brushing against the White ivory keys, satisfied by the coolness tantalising his fingers. The whole presence of it, the thought of playing it sent shivers down Tyler's spine. 

 

This is all he wanted right now.

 

The male awkwardly shuffled into the piano stool and found his comfy spot. His feet both landed on the pedals of the piano and then he looked down to his fingers which had already rested on the keys. Left on the bass notes, right on the melodic notes. 

 

A little courage, a little push was all he needed before he found himself playing those keys like he had been doing it his whole life. It had been so long since he could let go of his mind and delve into the depths of his heart, letting whatever was in there, pour out.

 

"I want to know you, I want to see, I want to say, hello..." His voice echoes into the room, ricochetting against the walls. 

 

The last time Tyler felt this serene was when he was at home with his own keyboard, playing as if tomorrow was never going to come. That keyboard was the reason he wanted to keep going, to keep trying to become better. 

 

It wasn't long before that all ended. Jay was running out of clothes since he was growing out of them. The jobs weren't making enough to be spending extra on clothes for Jay at the time. So Tyler, the next day took his keyboard into a pawn shop and sold it for his brother, just so he could be clothed 

 

That day, Tyler knew he lost a part of himself that he wasn't going to get back in a long time but today, as he hit those keys and sang those words. He felt it all coming back to him. The world didn't matter, Mr Dun didn't matter. 

 

"Hello..! Hello. Hello!! HELLO!!" 

 

Tyler sings and listens to the notes fade out as he stops playing an original piece which he had named 'Trees'.

 

He felt as if he wrote songs only he could relate to. For he felt that there was no one else in the world who was feeling as low as he did. And what better way to express it, through music. 

 

"I see that you're finding this room quite useful." A familiar voice booms. Tyler immediately looks up from his piano and stares in the direction of the voice. 

 

It's not Mr Dun.

 

"I kinda figured you would come here." Mr Way says, taking a seat on one of the chairs. 

 

"There was nowhere else to go, I think it was a bit obvious that I would come here." Tyler says, looking down towards the ground. Mr Way chuckles and smiles. "Yeah, you're right. I take it you don't want to go back to class." 

 

Tyler stays silent and looks towards the ground. How was he going to face them was the question but he wasn't going to ask that to Mr Way. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Brendon arrived at the pre-school dressed up in some tight jeans and a shirt with baby metal printed onto it. Lazily, he approached the doors to pick up his co-workers brother. 

 

"Hi, hello, may I help you?" Jay's teacher asked, studying the male stood before her. On his breath lingered the smell of cigarettes and alcohol, probably refused to brush his teeth that morning. 

 

"Hi, I am here to collect Jay on the behalf of Tyler Joseph who is caught up in after school classes." He says and then smiles somewhat sweetly. "And do you Mr...?"

 

"Oh, Brendon Urie." 

 

"Mr Urie, have any evidence of that?" She asks. 

 

"Well, firstly, I know his name, I think that's enough evidence lady." Brendon says and huffs. 

 

"Oh so, I should just give him to you because you know his name?" The teacher asked, folding her arms. 

 

"I think so, that's a pretty good enough reason to me." Brendon scoffs and puts his hands up. 

 

"Mr Urie, I'm going to give you two minutes to give me some real evidence otherwise I'm calling the police." 

 

"Oh so this is what I get for helping out a friend." Brendon exclaims like a drama queen and then pulls out his cell to call Tyler. Surely this was enough.

 

"Hello? Hey TYLER." He emphasises and looks dead into the eyes of the teacher. As he does, Brendon presses the loud speaker and speaks. "So Tyler, would you let this LOVELY teacher know you sent me to pick up Jay?" 

 

"Yeah, it's true, I sent him to pick up Jay, I'm stuck in class right now and I'll be home very soon okay? Thank you." 

 

Before the teacher could say anything else, Tyler hung up. She glared over at Brendon who had a somewhat victory smirk plastered on his face. The teacher scoffed and called for Jay who came waddling out of the school. 

 

"Sup little man." Brendon says and looks down at the small boy. Jay looks confused but nevertheless goes with Brendon. 

 

As they're walking back to the Joseph house, Brendon starts to look around at the students that are walking home from school. A little perverted sure but it was Brendon. 

 

His eyes, suddenly landed on this one male who had short black hair, a guitar case in hand and what had to be the most bothersome look on his face and Brendon couldn't help but to stare at him. As he realised that the male was walking in the opposite direction, Brendon sorted out himself out and purposely nudged the male walking by. 

 

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." Brendon apologises and looks over into the males eyes and studies his whole face. 

 

"O-oh n-no it's okay. I'm okay, I hope you and your little brother are okay." He says and scratches his head with his hand, looking over at Brendon, blushing. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

As the students piled out of the school, Tyler found himself sat at the lonely desk again, waiting for the menace to arrive. 

 

Truth be told, he was trembling and close to peeing himself. Okay maybe a little bit of over exaggeration but he really didn't like Mr Dun at all. And he really wasn't anticipating the teacher stride in through the door either. 

 

He tried to find small ways to calm himself down such as doodling in his book or playing with his fingers and before he knew it. 

 

"Tyler Joseph." 

 

He froze. 

 

Something was up though. So Tyler dared himself to look up. 

 

Mr Way?

 

"Mr Dun has gone home, he was feeling unwell." The teacher smiles. "So I will help you today, Mr Dun has left me a plan so I will just teach you from that, is that okay?" He asked. 

 

Tyler nodded. 

 

But the only thing on his mind was Mr Dun. 

 

Was he really feeling unwell or was he feeling bad? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry again. Just believe in me and believe that I will finish this story because it has a long way to go. :,) 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all so very much <3 God bless y'all!


	7. Anyone Still Reading?

Omg it's been such a long time since I came out with an update. It's been like a year right? Shit! 

 

Anyways, I just wanted to see how many people are still reading this work. If I get enough replies I will definitely consider continuing it. 

 

Alotta things just went on in my life and all writing came to a halt. I'm usually checking stuff on Wattpad and totally forgot about ao3 but here I am again. 

 

So if you really want this continued, leave a comment and I'll definitely consider it. It's highly likely that I will continue :) 

 

Thank you for all the continued support.


	8. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh searches for refuge, Tyler goes to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! Who thought this story was abandoned? Do you feel a sense of relief? Here's an update for the best readers in the world.

Josh watched as Tyler ran out of his class, the rest of the students with smirks on their faces. He couldn't think rationally. He wasn't thinking at all. Josh's mind had become plagued ever since last night when his boyfriend was talking about leaving him. 

 

Instead of confronting the person who made him feel this way, he tore down the last piece of confidence that Tyler had and ridiculed him in front of everyone. 

 

What did Josh get out of it? Did his relationship with Sung Joon heal? I don't think he could convince himself right now how low he was feeling or just how cruel he was to that poor boy. Fair enough he didn't stay behind yesterday and a lot of students do it but to call him out because of a personal issue was wrong, very very wrong. 

 

"I-i'm sorry I uh--" 

 

With that, Josh left the classroom. 

 

Before the teacher left for home, he notified Pete and Patrick and one of them would take over his class in his place. Josh needed air, he needed space. Going back to his apartment was the last thing he needed.

 

Instead, he went to the place he was always happy, where he was always remembered and loved and that was in the arms of his mother. Sure, he was old enough to look after himself and didn't require financial help. But when he was at his lowest his mother was the only living breathing soul who could bring him back and that's exactly what he needed. 

 

"Joshie." She cooed as her only son stood at her door. Mrs Dun noticed a difference in her son. He wasn't himself. "Is everything okay honey? Have you and Sung Joon fought?" She asked. But Josh was hopelessly looking towards the ground, a twinkle in his eyes that she had never seen before. "Come inside baby." She said with sadness in her own eyes. Mrs Dun brought her son in as she put a hand on his back and helped him. She wasn't sure what planet he was on right now and why he was so absent minded. Mrs Dun constantly told herself. Sung Joon Sung Joon. But she didn't want to assume something that may not have been true. 

 

Maybe work was overbearing. Maybe. 

 

Josh sat on the bar stools in the kitchen whilst his mother turned on the coffee maker and sat beside her son, taking his clammy hand in her own. "Son, please talk to me. I'm here for you." She said in her voice as sweet as honey. His lips moved but his gaze stayed fixed forward. 

 

"Was I ever a problem for you mom? Was I a burden on you?" He asked, his eyes sparkling but his demeanour strong and confident. "Josh, oh dear how can you say those things? When you came into my life I was so proud. So happy and grateful to you for making me become a mother. How could you say those things?" 

And that's when he lost it. His face crinkled and those tears he was holding back had all began to spill. "Please don't ever hate me mom!" He cried and engulfed his mother in the biggest hug he could give and he cried. Mrs Dun just hugged her son back and spoke calling words in his ears as her own tears spilt. Josh was her everything. 

 

A couple of minutes passed and the two found themselves drinking coffee and talking finally. Josh seemed okay and looking into his mother's eyes finally and sipping loudly on his beverage. Things were much calmer. 

 

"Baby don't you know you are worth something too? You are worth someone's love. You don't belong to Sung Joon. You don't owe him anything." His mother says all calmly. Not trying to scare or alert her son. "I know mom, I just-" he sighs. "I can't explain it." 

 

Mrs Dun smiles. 

 

"You just love him don't you?" She asks with a smile on herself. Hurt on the inside to see her son fall a victim to love. Josh's lip quivers but that's all. Be manages to keep it back. "Give it time my love. Time heals everything. But remember whatever happens, I'm always here for you, my doors will never close for you my son." 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Tyler had to admit this after school thing was very useful. He was grateful that he was actually allowed to spend a short time on himself. When did Tyler ever have time for himself? When was the last time he sat down and took a break? He was always so busy playing the older brother there was never any time. Nevertheless, he loved his family. But it was nice, this feeling. 

 

It all flew over him when Mr Way said that he was allowed to go home and that time passed. Before Tyler knew it, he found himself striding home and unlocking the door to his shabby little home. Maddy was downstairs with Jay and he presumed that Zack was upstairs, still probably sulking. Tyler would forgive Zack in a heart beat but if he wasn't ready to talk to his older brother that was his choice.

 

"Tyler!" Maddy chimes as she gets up off the couch. "Jay is hungry." She said, watching her brother frantically take off his shoes. "He hasn't eaten anything?" He asked. Maddy innocently shakes her head. "And you?" She shakes it again. 

 

Tyler quickly glances over at the clock and sees he has  half an hour to get to work. "Okay don't worry, I'll make you something right now." With that, he's in the kitchen boiling some pasta and working on a sauce to mix it in. 

 

Another thing Tyler was grateful for was the school library. It may not be a hotspot to many students but for him it was a sanctuary. Whatever he needed to know was in those four walls. Obviously, their mother had become too sick to cook for them so as he took on the mothering role, his main job was to cook and the best way to learn was from the books in school. He couldn't always bring food from a take out for his little siblings. It wasn't healthy and didn't allow proper development in children. He was able to learn how to stimulate growth and strength in children and made sure that they were able to focus and study well in school. 

 

"Here you go guys." Tyler says as he hands the food to the kids on the couch. "Zack, foods ready!" He yells up the stairs, certain that he's not going to get a reply. "Maddy can you be a star and make sure that Jay eats most of it." She nods with a smile. "I might be home a little late but I'll pick something up from the store for dinner okay? Let Zack know. Please stay safe, leave the door closed and don't open it to strangers." Tyler kisses both their heads and sprints out of the house before locking it and runs all the way to work. 

 

It was almost nearing 5pm and Tyler sprinted into the store, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He panted like never before and tried his best to calm down. The manager walked by and nodded his head at Tyler and the school boy did the same. He was so glad that his boss was cool. 

 

Tyler worked quite a lot at the store. He worked usually after school and permanently in the night. His main shift was the night shift. The one after school was for extra money. Brendon wasn't working this shift as he wasn't as desperate for money as Tyler was. All Brendon did was drink and act all sloppy. Now that sounded like a carefree life. No brothers or sisters to look after. But was he happy? Tyler could read it sometimes, in Brendons expressions. Deep down, it was troubling him. His past. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Josh stayed for quite some time at his mother's house. It was a big place. Josh and his mother were well off thanks to his dad, his dad who was no longer alive. His mother lived alone but she was able to cope since she was always out going looking for things to do. This was after Josh left to live with Sung Joon. Mrs Dun was upset when her son left and it did become lonely but as long as he was happy, so was she. 

 

Josh had no brothers or sisters. His mother was only able to have one child because of a condition that she had. But he didn't mind, he wasn't loved any less. 

 

Since he was there, he went to go venture in his old bedroom, looking around at all the things he used to love doing. A wave of nostalgia flew over him as he stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was his shiny drum kit. He loved that thing so much. He used to play it so well his mother used to say. His two biggest fans were his parents. 

 

It just came over him how he gave up all these things to go live with someone he was in love with. This someone who didn't encourage loud noises such as instruments. This used to be his everything when he was younger. As long as it was in his mother's home. He didn't mind. 

 

The day began to grow old and Josh told himself that he had to go home now and make dinner for himself and his lover. He needed to be home when Sung Joon got there, to look good to take care of him, I mean Sung Joon did the same right? 

 

After a lengthy goodbye, Josh was out of the door and back behind the wheel, driving back to the apartment. It became clear to him how wrongly he acted towards Tyler. And how cruddy he must have felt in front of the whole class. 

 

Sung Joon would beat him down with words and make him feel so low. And he did the same to Tyler. Someone be barely knew. To top it off, he did it to him in front of a crowd. All those people must have been mocking him and it must have been so humiliating. 

 

He constantly cursed himself for being a jerk, his mother always told him to treat others the way you would want to be treated. Sadness and unhappiness was never permanent. Josh deep down knew he didn't mean to do it, he was just so upset and angry at Sung Joon but to take it out on someone who had nothing to do with the situation was wrong. 

 

How was he going to apologise? How was he going to face the student? Maybe it was best to leave it. Not to say anything. Just carry on with school work and just ignore the student. Maybe it would help. Tyler would understand right? 

 

The thoughts came to a halt when he stopped the car right outside the apartment and looked at the building. He was finding the courage to exit the car and to go back go the place where he shared his life with someone else. 

 

But didn't belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, someone really close to me motivated me to finish this. They told me that after this story they became so moved and felt empty when this story just stopped abruptly. You know how they say every good story must come to an end? Well for you guys it will, from now on I will continue to update till the end. Thank you for everything. Thank you for sticking around and I'm so grateful to everyone. Yeah, there are times where I feel like a failure because I ain't a graduate or I never mastered anything. But when I see this fic and all the wonderful feedback I think to myself. I have the fans in the world. Now which college graduate has fans? I appreciate you, every single one of you and my thank you will never be enough. You guys make me happy :) thank you for helping me to see myself in a better light. And to this person who bought me here, thank her, she's wonderful. The best person in my whole life. Someone who helps me to live. She knows who she is.
> 
>  
> 
> Please excuse any spelling or grammatical mistakes :3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos frens :D
> 
> Stay alive |-/


End file.
